


公主与巫师

by Rumoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoxi/pseuds/Rumoxi
Summary: ◆食用注意：1.梗取自游戏《女巫与六便士》，黑体字出自游戏原文（有删改）2.因为是架空背景，所以可能会有些许bug，请见谅3.大概是童话风，有轻微CF表现，男猹女福
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	公主与巫师

**1.**

通常，Frisk最喜欢待在城堡西边的那座高高的象牙塔里，在落地窗前的大木桌上摊一本童话书，手肘撑在书的两边，手掌轻握成拳托着自己的下巴，边享受着早上十点明媚的阳光，边沉浸在故事里。如果这时候有女仆带着国王或王后的口信来轻轻敲敲门，她便会不满地嘟囔一声，踢踢挂在凳子边的腿，转过头，让象牙塔的主人前去开门。

是的，这座象牙塔从严格意义上来说并不属于Frisk，它早在几百年前就归一位巫师管理了。巫师掌握着自然的力量与古奥的魔法，在灾祸连绵、兵燹不绝的那段国家历史里，他用祭祀与咒语当砖石，堆砌了一个广阔而坚固的壁垒，牢牢守卫住了古老的国土，庇护了一代代沐浴着它的气息的亿兆灵魂。

如今国泰民安，巫师便在人们赞颂的声音里渐渐隐退于第一任国王赏给他的象牙塔中，只留给世人一个具有传奇色彩的动人故事。当夜色深透，慈祥的母亲坐在床头为孩子讲睡前故事时，人们才会稍稍愣住，重新忆起这位国家英雄。

几百年过去了……

“Sans，你当时击退幽灵谷的恶龙时真的只用了最普通的水系魔法吗？”

“Sans，日出的时候东之岛的山顶上真的会出现会说话的花吗？”

“Sans，番茄酱蛋黄酱芥末酱辣椒酱烧烤酱到底哪种更好喝？”

“Sans……”

此时，国家未来的继承人——Frisk公主，正一边走在去王宫大殿的路上，一边缠着差不多已经被世人遗忘的Sans巫师问一些稀奇古怪的问题。

巫师穿着他不知道多少年没洗的紫色大袍子，双手插在兜里，露出苦恼的神情。他敢说，这个国家历代的继承人都是他从小看到大的，但从未有过一个孩子，会像Frisk这样，不带任何敬重或是害怕的情绪，自然地与他接触。

“恶龙其实是蜥蜴，我没用魔法而是送了她几张画。会说话的花真的会出现，以及，番茄酱是最好喝的……Welp，好了kid，我想你的目的地到了。”

白玉雕刻的大门赫然立在眼前，男仆欠着身子拉动镶在上面的金色把手，将还不知满足的公主领了进去。

Sans对着那张嘟起嘴的小脸呵呵一笑，耸耸肩，晃着身子走进庭院。

**2.**

再过不久，当城堡钟楼里那口古老的钟第五千八百四十次被敲响时，便会迎来公主十六岁的成年生日。

到那时，国王和王后将会举办一场盛大的生日宴会，请各国的国王、王后以及王子公主们前来，举国同庆。

而现在，即将十六岁的公主正趴在窗边，愁眉不展，望着被悠扬钟声惊起的白鸽振翅腾飞。而自己的思绪则是跟着自由的风飘向地平线尽头，在碧蓝如洗的天空中与白鸽们一同缩成小小一点。

她知道的，成年之后便是挑选适宜的结婚对象的日子。可能会有无数肥头大耳的外交大臣踏遍城堡门口的石阶梯，把上面的青苔蹭去一块，然后送来一封封肉麻虚假的情书和一件件她根本不感兴趣的黄金钻石。

她的婚礼决定着国家未来在国际中的政治地位。一想到今后将会嫁给素未谋面的男子，Frisk便不由得心生委屈。她红着眼眶，攥着裙角，踩着小皮鞋，啪嗒啪嗒地跑去找巫师朋友诉苦。

Sans正悠闲地躺在庭院中修剪整齐的草坪上，嘴里叼了根草，半阖着眼，不知是在看飞舞着的蝴蝶还是在看执勤中的弟弟。

巫师的弟弟Papyrus是皇家护卫队的副队长，热情如火的他今天依旧穿了一身剪裁得体的制服，在看到Frisk过来时恭恭敬敬地行了个礼，并顺带训斥了一下自家兄弟的不礼貌。

“别这么'骨'板嘛，bro.”

Sans知道公主不计较这些，甚至可以说是讨厌这些陈规墨矩。他站起身，拍拍大袍子上的灰尘，随意地问了个好。

“Papyrus，都说了私底下不用这么客气！”Frisk佯装生气地双手叉腰凶道，“下次可不许这样了！”

“可……可是公主殿下……”

Papyrus露出为难的神情。

“这是命令，我的副队长。”Frisk的语气软了些，“还有不是说过了，不要叫我公主殿下，要叫Frisk.”

“是……是的，Frisk殿下……”

“唉……”Frisk无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，“你继续执勤吧，我找Sans有事，先走一步了。”

说罢，她便要求巫师使用他的传送魔法，送他们回到西边那座高高的象牙塔里。

**3.**

象牙塔是巫师的私人地盘，平时除了Frisk基本没什么人来。

在这个不仅高还偏的地方，Frisk如鱼得水。她将沙发上堆叠的杂物扫到一旁，大咧咧地坐下。

“出什么事了我的小公主？”

每次遇到这种情况Sans都忍不住要调侃一番。在看到对面的人露出不耐烦的表情时，他才做出“我打住”的动作。

“说起来Sans……我们认识多久了？”Frisk的手撑在身后，头向上仰着。

“我可是只长寿的怪物，对时间流逝没什么概念。”Sans把椅子搬了过来，反着跨坐下，两臂交叉着架到了椅背顶端，露出惨白的骨架。

“哦……”Frisk很不雅地朝天花板翻了个白眼，“我觉得，有十多年了吧。”

“嘿姑娘，你今年也才十六岁。”

“我当然知道。”Frisk皱了皱鼻子，“我只记得我是两岁还是三岁的时候，才知道这个地方。”

Sans把下巴搁在手臂上，陷入沉思。

十多年前，在某个最普通不过的早上，习惯了清净的巫师Sans迎来了他骨生中的第一只小麻烦鬼。还没他一半高的Frisk不知是从哪个犄角旮旯跑过来，小洋裙和小皮鞋上沾满了泥土。在敲开这扇陌生的门，看到一只奇特的骷髅后，她便开心地尖叫着往房间里冲，把脏兮兮的手印抹得到处都是。直到王后和女仆长找到这里，道着歉把她带走时，Sans才松了一口气。他从未近距离接触过孩子，今天总算是能理解带孩子的辛苦了。不过，他没想到，这只是他带孩子生活的开始而已。

“……Sans，你还在听吗？”

Frisk拔高的声音终于把他从回忆中拉出，他眨了眨眼睛。

“抱歉kid，你刚刚说了什么？”

“我说，生日会那天你做我的舞伴吧。”

**4.**

当太阳渐渐西沉的时候，那突然显得高而远了的天空呈现出欢庆的味道。一些星星冒出头，裹着无边无际的柔软光辉在其中闪耀。

那口古老的钟于夜幕降临之时敲响了它的第五千八百四十次钟声，白鸽们归巢了，欢快的圆舞曲为今晚的盛宴拉开帷幕。

王宫大殿宽敞的大厅成为宾客们流连的场所。水晶灯撒下亮丽的颜色，皇家乐团奏响新的曲子，舞池内开始摇曳轻灵的舞步。

觥筹交错间，换了西装的巫师举起一杯香槟向国王致敬，随后又放回嘴边，轻抿了一口。天空的颜色暗了，染着绛紫涂在窗外。他踱着步子，看到了游离在人群之外的公主正披着暮色，躲在爬满牵牛花的露天阳台里。

“今晚的主角要是缺席了我可是会很'骨'恼啊。”

Sans悄声走近，将手里的高脚杯放到了门口的木桌上。

“嗯……”

Frisk懒懒地回了一句，继续看着含苞的花蕾。

他们静默了一会儿，身后的舞池仿佛被套上了一个滤音器，一切都显得恍惚。有蟋蟀的叫声隐隐从花丛里传来。

“是小约翰·施特劳斯的《蓝色多瑙河》”Frisk突然回过头，纤细的手臂还搭在大理石做的围栏上，“我很喜欢这首曲子。”

“Well，那走吧？”

Sans伸出一只手，月光打在上面泛起柔和的光泽。Frisk看着他的眼窝笑了笑，将自己的手放上去，感觉到了一个温柔的力道。

“走吧。”

是欢庆的夜晚，宾客们看见今晚的主角上场时都自觉让出一条路，让他们走进舞池中心。水晶灯划出一个淡黄色的很柔和的圆圈，将一人一骨框在里面。

蓝色多瑙河在耳边奏响，公主眯起她那双漂亮的眼睛笑了。那是上帝赐给天使的眼睛，是用最纯澈最明亮的琥珀做成的，只要看上一眼，便能看见这世间最美的辉光。

巫师望着那双眼睛，感觉自己并不存在的心脏突然紧缩了一下。

一曲终了，掌声浪潮般响起。Frisk不好意思地低低头，脸上有些泛红。倏地，她的目光穿过人群，看到了一位男子。

他立在人群最外围，暖光勾勒出他的剪影。棕色的短发服帖地挨着脸颊，红宝石般的眼眸含着凌厉。

只是匆匆一瞥，便拨响Frisk心中最隐秘的那一根弦。

“Sans……我想，我有喜欢的人了。”

她放开巫师的手，轻声道。

**5.**

Chara·Dreemurr，是Ebott国家喻户晓的人物。他是Asgore国王收的义子，与Asriel王子情同手足。12岁便跟着军队出国征战，十年下来战功赫赫，年纪轻轻就当上皇家护卫队的队长，成为人民心中所向披靡的骑士。

国王和王后听说了公主的心思，连忙在第二天请Asgore国王前来一同讨论此事。

这位好好国王摸着他下巴上的几缕白毛思考了一阵，决定问问义子自己的意思。

“传说，每月十五的日出之时，东之岛最高的那座山峰上会开出一种奇特的花。”

“若公主能把花取回来，我便娶她为妻。”

年轻的骑士冷若冰霜，不顾Asgore的劝解，抛出苛刻的条件。

Ebott国作为现今最大的人怪共和国，有权维护自己国家英雄的人生幸福——即使给出这样几乎不可能完成的条件，旁人也无法多说什么。

Frisk踢开拦着她的护卫，一头撞进会议室。长发在她脑后乱蓬蓬地舒展着。匆匆撇了一眼站在门口的巫师，公主把裙角揉成一团攥在手里，转过头，凝神望向面带惊愕的骑士。

她掷地有声地说：

“我明天就出发。”

**6.**

Frisk孤身一人前往东之岛，这一去便是好几个月。

Sans依旧待在他的象牙塔里，过着无人侵扰的生活。不过有什么东西变得不对劲了，他说不清楚。那样东西是如此地虚无缥缈，他连个源点也找不到。

当看着公主脱下繁杂的洋裙换上素净的长衣时，他感到一阵惋惜。看着她把留了十几年的长发剪到耳根，他开始怀念每天清晨骨指里滑过秀发的感觉。她离开城堡时只背了一个包牵了一匹马，便携着朝阳消失在将天边画出蜿蜒起伏线条的森林中。

他突然觉得，要是时间能过得慢一点，再慢一点，就好了。

他开始日复一日地整理他的象牙塔，希望等公主回来那天，她能像往常那样揉着肩膀抱怨今天的早饭不好吃，然后坐到那张木桌前，边翻看她最爱的童话书，边吃着他特制的热狗。

这天，当一只魔法人偶敲响象牙塔的窗户时，巫师正在摆弄他的书，他把它们一本本从书架里拿出来，再按颜色排好。于是老旧的纸张的味道氤氲了整个房间。

“Sans先生，请原谅我的唐突，我的主人希望能邀请您去一趟幽灵谷。”

窗外的阳光照射出漂浮在空气中的细小尘埃。

“Alphys女士？我跟她可很久都没联系了，突然找我会有什么事？”

巫师用抹布擦去书皮封面上积攒已久的灰尘，仔细看了看，才放入书架。

“我想……是关于Frisk公主的事……”

一片云飘来，阳光突然就暗了下去。

那些细小的尘埃不见踪影。

**7.**

幽灵谷极暗，在一抹朦胧日光的映衬下，四周高耸着的秃树就像监狱围墙上的雉堞，只见满目萧条，死气沉沉。这里是去东之岛的必经之路，Sans并不明白公主为什么会滞留在这种地方。

“好……好久不见……巫师先生……”

幽灵谷的主人，被世人称作“恶龙”的Alphys，其实只是只胆小怕生的蜥蜴怪物，她作为一名女巫长期隐居在山谷深处。因为暗恋皇家护卫队的队长Undyne，所以她常常潜入城堡，但是却吓坏了不少居民。不过自从Sans答应每个月给她寄Undyne的画像后，她便再没出过幽灵谷。

“公主呢？”

巫师的声音有些颤抖。

“在……在那……”

顺着Alphys指的方向，Sans看见他的公主在一块有阳光照射的石板上安静地沉睡。她的手里还捏着一柄蓝色的花。

“我和主人本是想去东之岛摘回音花的。”那只魔法人偶——Mettaton开口了，“快登到山顶时，突然看见一个黑色的人影在往下掉，于是主人用魔法救了她。”

“但魔力毕竟是有限的，那座山那么高，主人的魔法很快就失效了。”

“对不起……我，我真的想救她。”Alphys磕磕巴巴地说，“我试着用治疗魔法，但公主依旧昏迷不醒……”

“你尽力了。”

巫师看了她一眼，不再说话。

“不……不过……还有一种方法……”Alphys重新开口，“你知道的……那种药剂……”

“是啊……”Sans喃喃道，“我会拜托国王请Chara骑士过来的。”

**8.**

**有这样一种药剂，能让沉睡者被他深爱之人的吻唤醒。但这药剂有不可逆转的副作用，当太阳重新升起时，依旧沉睡的人将化为泡沫，在冉冉的金光中，永远消失。**

“我只是为了你们国家的未来。”Chara说。

他走到公主的床边，闭起眼睛，吻了上去。

**但是没有任何效果。**

他离开了。

**9.**

童话里说王子吻醒了沉睡的公主。

童话里说王子爱上了美丽的公主。

童话里说王子和公主幸福地生活。

……

童话里都是骗人的。

现实哪会像童话里说的那般美好。

Sans说他会再想想办法，于是把在场包括国王和王后的所有人都赶出了房间。

他拉了张椅子坐到床边。

没有开灯，巫师将自己融于黑夜。

他把目光落在公主平和的睡颜上。

他想起耳边回荡的清脆笑声，想起风吹过庭院撩起的裙角，还有他们共处一室的象牙塔——那儿已经被他整理得很干净了，只要她醒来，便能去那里吃上一根特制热狗。

他伸出手，冰凉的骨指抚上同样冰凉的脸颊。

“You know what？I love you.”

初升的太阳慢慢吞噬夜晚的阴霾，窗外的风奏响了微微合拍的呼啸。公主的身体逐渐变得透明起来。 **他知道，时间快到了。**

**于是他深深地吻了上去。**

**10.**

此时，云影微破，清晨淡黄色的太阳洒了下来，穿过窗户的玻璃，留下满室透亮的日影。

有一种明净与安心在空气中洇染，洇染成了温暖的颜色。

公主醒了，她琥珀色的双眸倒映出巫师温柔的笑容。

“Good morning，my princess.”

她听见巫师说。

**End.**


End file.
